RAVER’S NEST presents DJ katsu CLUB MIX
200px RAVER’S NEST presents DJ katsu CLUB MIX es un álbum de música de DiGiTAL WiNG publicado el 29 de abril de 2013 (M3-31). Es un álbum vocal que cuenta con arreglos de Lotus Land Story, Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, Perfect Cherry Blossom, Imperishable Night, Mountain of Faith, Undefined Fantastic Object y Ten Desires, así como también algunas composiciones originales. Staff ;Composición : |Kurousa}} :ELEMENTAS (A-One) ;Arreglos :katsu (DiGiTAL WiNG) : |sumijun}} (Halozy) : |Yuyoyuppe}} (Draw the emotional) :lapix (LiLA'c Records) :ELEMENTAS (A-One) : |honeypocket}} (honeypocket) :FN2 (Plum) :Yassie (A-One) ;Remix :DJ Command (akiba koubou) :katsu (DiGiTAL WiNG) : |sumijun}} (Halozy) ;Letras : |Kaito}} (EastNewSound) : |sumijun}} (Halozy) :szse (Halozy) : |Izumin}} (EastNewSound) : |Kumarisu}} (EastNewSound) : |Momobako}} (DiGiTAL WiNG) :nene (A-One) : |aki}} (honeypocket) : |Kurousa}} :Yassie (A-One) :Rute (A-One) ;Vocalistas : |Hanatan}} (Halozy) :3L (NJK Record) : |The Mysterious Person K}} ( ) : |Nanahira}} (forestpireo) : |nayu}} (hp) : |Minase Mashiro}} (Amorevole) :peЯoco. (DiGiTAL WiNG) : |Momobako}} (DiGiTAL WiNG) :nene (A-One) : |aki}} (honeypocket) : |usa}} (usacolony) : |Sakaue Nachi}} (twinkle*twinkle) :NAGISA (A-One) : |Takahito Rute Koshida}} (A-One) ;Fotografía :Yukichi Arakawa ;Diseño :cao. (*PetitBrain) ;Masterización :FN2 (Plum) Pistas *01. Ring of Fantasia (DiGiTAL WiNG TRANCE Version) (04:20) La pista 1 "Ring of Fantasia (DiGiTAL WiNG TRANCE Version)" es una pista que fue originalmente publicada en el álbum Snow Melody (pista 10) de Halozy. **arreglos: katsu+sumijun **letras: |Kaito}} **vocalista: |Hanatan}} **género: Trance ** |Necrofantasia}} **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom *02. With affection (DiGiTAL WiNG TRANCE Version) (02:26) Las pistas 2 y 6 son pistas que fueron originalmente publicadas en el álbum Cinematic Disc (pistas 2 y 7 respectivamente) de Halozy. **arreglos: katsu+ |sumijun}} **letras: |Kaito}} **vocalista: 3L **género: Trance ** |Love-coloured Master Spark}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *03. T.R.Y Revolution (02:41) La pista 3 "T.R.Y Revolution" es una pista que fue originalmente publicada en el álbum Aqua Trytone (pista 8) de Halozy. **arreglos: |sumijun}} **letras: |sumijun}} **vocalista: |The Mysterious Person K}} **género: J-pop ** |Flight in the Bamboo Cutter ~ Lunatic Princess}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *04. (02:24) La pista 4 " " es una pista que fue originalmente publicada en el álbum Starry Presto (pista 3) de Halozy. **''Frog Drizzle'' **arreglos: |Yuyoyuppe}} **letras: szse **vocalista: |Nanahira}} **género: J-pop ** |Native Faith}} **fuente: Mountain of Faith *05. (01:41) La pista 5 " " es una pista que fue originalmente publicada en el álbum (pista 2) de Halozy. **''I Want to be Drunk with Stupendous Energy'' **arreglos: |sumijun}} **letras: |Izumin}} **vocalista: |nayu}} **género: Eurobeat ** |Nostalgic Blood of the East ~ Old World}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *06. shushine from rainy (03:22) **arreglos: lapix **letras: |Kumarisu}} **vocalista: |Minase Mashiro}} **género: Electrónica **título original: **fuente: Undefined Fantastic Object *07. (02:59) Las pistas 7, 12 y 18 son pistas que fueron originalmente publicadas en el álbum Frozen Traveler (pistas 8, 4 y 3 respectivamente) de DiGiTAL WiNG. **''Heart of the Sabbath-like Grimoire'' **arreglos: lapix **letras: |Kaito}} **vocalista: peЯoco. **género: R&B House ** |Shanghai Alice of Meiji 17}} **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *08. Marisa is Back (02:54) La pista 8 "Marisa is Back" es una pista que fue originalmente publicada en el álbum JULIANA’S TOHO Vol.2 (pista 2) de DiGiTAL WiNG. **arreglos: katsu **letras: |Momobako}} **vocalista: |Momobako}} **género: Eurobeat ** |Love-coloured Master Spark}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *09. Night After Night (04:18) La pista 9 "Night After Night" es una pista que fue originalmente publicada en el álbum JULIANA’S TOHO Vol.1 (pista 3) de DiGiTAL WiNG. **arreglos: ELEMENTAS **letras: nene **vocalista: nene **género: Eurobeat **título original: Lotus Love ** |Sleeping Terror}} **fuente: Lotus Land Story *10. (04:03) La pista 10 " " es una pista que fue originalmente publicada en el álbum TOHO EUROBEAT VOL.4 (pista 1) de A-One. **''Coiled Love Clock (T.E.B Summer Mix)'' **arreglos: |honeypocket}} **remix: DJ Command **letras: |aki}} **vocalista: |aki}} **género: Eurobeat ** |The Fantastic Tales from Tohno}} ** |Diao ye zong (withered leaf)}} **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom *11. Shining／STREAM (03:21) La pista 11 "Shining／STREAM" es una pista que fue originalmente publicada en el álbum Tonic Triangle (pista 2) de Halozy. **arreglos: |sumijun}} **letras: |Kaito}} **vocalista: |usa}} **género: Eurobeat ** |Night Sakura of Dead Spirits}} **fuente: Ten Desires *12. Ephemeral (02:24) **arreglos: FN2 **letras: |Kaito}} **vocalista: |Sakaue Nachi}} **género: Eurobeat ** |Night Sakura of Dead Spirits}} **fuente: Ten Desires *13. (02:44) **''Thousands of Cherry Trees (katsu+sumijun Remix)'' **composición: |Kurousa}} **remix: katsu+ |sumijun}} **letras: |Kurousa}} **vocalista: |Hanatan}} **fuente: Original *14. Veiling Shooter (03:11) Las pistas 14 y 17 son pistas que fueron originalmente publicadas en el álbum TOHO EUROBEAT VOL.7 (pistas 4 y 8 respectivamente) de A-One. **arreglos: katsu+ |sumijun}} **letras: |Kaito}} **vocalista: |Hanatan}} **género: Eurobeat ** |The Youkai Mountain ~ Mysterious Mountain}} ** |Player's Score}} **fuente: Mountain of Faith *15. Our Generation (03:24) **composición: ELEMENTAS **letras: Yassie **vocalista: NAGISA **género: Eurobeat **fuente: Original *16. Cage to Heart (02:54) La pista 16 "Cage to Heart" es una pista que fue originalmente publicada en el álbum TOHO EUROBEAT VOL.5 (pista 9) de A-One. **arreglos: ELEMENTAS **letras: Rute **vocalista: |Takahito Rute Koshida}} **género: Eurobeat ** |Cinderella Cage ~ Kagome-Kagome}} ** |Lunatic Eyes ~ Invisible Full Moon}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *17. Scream out! (03:32) **arreglos: ELEMENTAS **letras: Rute **vocalista: |Takahito Rute Koshida}}, |aki}} **género: Eurobeat ** |Tomorrow Will Be Special, Yesterday Was Not}} ** |Native Faith}} **fuente: Mountain of Faith *18. FROZEN WiNG (04:00) **arreglos: katsu **letras: |Kumarisu}} **vocalista: 3L **género: Dance Pop ** |Tomboyish Girl in Love}} **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil Notas Categoría:CDs de arreglos Categoría:M3-31 Categoría:DiGiTAL WiNG